Scars
by harmony624
Summary: AU in which Kurt goes home for thanksgiving to surprise Blaine. **TRIGGER WARNING** Oneshot. Kurt/Blaine


**AU in which Kurt comes home for Thanksgiving to surprise Blaine.**

*****TRIGGER WARNING: self harm*****

**I do not own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine**

xxx

Blaine looked toward his closed bedroom door, no one would disturb him. He looked down to to the scissors in his right hand. Blaine pulled up his left sleeve to revel a number of small cuts and scars along his lower arm. He pressed the scissors against his wrist and sliced in one, complete movement. The pain came fast, it pulsed and burned. He watched as blood pooled round the cut. Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ceiling, letting the pain wash his problems away.

There was a knock on his door before it was being pushed quickly open.

In Blaine's haste to pull his sleeve down, he dropped the bloody scissors on the floor, "Shit."

"Blaine?"

The boy in question looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, looking down at the bloody scissors, and up to Blaine's now blood soaked sleeve; a look of horror and heartbreak in his eyes.

"Blaine." He repeated, stepping toward the shorter boy; tears pooled in his eyes.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt continued looking from the fallen scissors, to Blaine's wrist, to his panicked face, "I came home for thanksgiving and needed to see you. Your mom let me in. Blaine..."

Kurt sat beside Blaine on the bed, pulling his arm into his lap and pulled the sleeve of Blaine's cardigan up. Blaine watched him, tears in his eyes. The older boy wiped the blood away with his own sleeve, "Come on."

Blaine followed Kurt into his bathroom and sat on the toilet as Kurt began searching through the medicine cabinet. Kurt reached for Blaine's arm again before cleaning the cut and bandaging it up, kissing it gently when he was done.

The boy hauled a tearful Blaine back to the bedroom, encouraging him to pull off his bloody cardigan so that he was in an undershirt, and tucking him into bed. Kurt bent over and grabbed the scissors off the floor, placing them across the room out of sight.

Kurt crawled under the covers next to Blaine, and pulled the other boy close. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, and placed his head gently on Kurt's chest. They were silent for quit some time. So long, in fact, that Kurt was quite certain that Blaine was asleep when "I'm sorry" was whispered quietly from the younger.

Kurt knew that Blaine was not only talking about his cheating, but also what Kurt had walked in on.

"Blaine, sweetie, shh, don't apologize. I should have been here, I should have taken care of you." Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's soft curls.

"Bu-but you have every right to hate me," Blaine hiccuped, "I hate me too. Why are you even doing this? Why are you here?"

"I don't hate you, sweetheart, I love you. I have never _stopped_ loving you." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I just wish that you had of talked to someone instead of resorting to this."

"I didn't know who to go to, Kurt. You're the only one who's ever cared and you were gone. I'm just so depressed all the time. I didn't know how else to cope."

They were silent for a few moments, Kurt stroking Blaine's hair, and pressing soft kisses into his hair every few minutes. "I thought about it once." Kurt whispered.

"About what?"

"About cutting. After Karofsky started harassing me. Then I met an amazing man who told me to have courage. Every time I wanted to do that to myself, I would think of him, about how he cared. I had courage, Blaine, and I know that you do too."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled slightly, "I love you, Kurt. I'm so sorry for everything. I will do _anything_ to make it up to you."

"I've missed you." Kurt said truthfully, "Blaine, I'm not saying that I forgive you yet, and I don't trust you completely anymore, but I'm willing to work through this and try."

"I know things wont be the same anymore, I _know_ that, but I'm so lost without you; I don't know how to live."

"I love you, Blaine, and I never stopped."

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked, eyes darting down to Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded and the boys leaned towards each other. They moved together slowly; relearning each other.

Kurt pulled away, "No more, Blaine. This needs to stop. You have an urge to do this, you call me. I will pick up, no matter _what_ I'm doing. I promise."

Blaine was silent.

"Blaine?"

"I promise. Thank you."

Kurt knew that Blaine was saying thank you for giving them a second chance, but he also knew that Blaine was thanking him for caring enough to tell him exactly what he needed to hear; that he needed to stop.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

The boys cuddled together and slowly drifted off to sleep. They were finally together again. They were home.

_End_


End file.
